


Cherry

by wthrvns



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: But also Kent-centric?, Character Study, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, alexei-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24266302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wthrvns/pseuds/wthrvns
Summary: Kent Parson over the years, through the eyes of Alexei Mashkov.
Relationships: Alexei "Tater" Mashkov/Kent "Parse" Parson
Comments: 25
Kudos: 150





	Cherry

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!

The first time Alexei sees Kent Parson up close is when he’s watching the Stanley Cup Finals in his hotel room. He’s in America, talking things through with management from the Falconers. He’s trying not to get his hopes up, but there’s a very real chance he can make his dream of playing in the NHL come true.

Alexei has heard a lot about Parson. He went first in the draft, and last year he won the Calder. When Nathan Patrick retired, Parson became the youngest captain in NHL history. 

Kent Parson is an inevitable name. If you play, or even have the slightest interest in hockey, you’ve heard it. Alexei has seen countless videos of Parson’s highlights, but in his mind, Parson has just been a vague hockey player shaped blob with the number 90 on it’s back.

Now, Alexei watches a clear picture of him on the screen. The Aces are playing the Bruins in game seven of the Stanley Cup Finals. Parson has blond hair, a sharp jaw, and a slightly upturned nose. His features are surprisingly delicate, more than Alexei expected from someone who plays hockey like a beast. His eyes, however, are sharp. Their steely gaze hardens his youthful face, and it’s the look of a twenty year old who’s single-handedly saved a dying franchise. 

The buzzer goes off, and the Aces lose. Confetti rains down and the Bruins flood the ice. This goes on for a bit before the camera switches back to Parson on the bench. The commenters are saying something in English that Alexei can’t understand, but it sounds negative. He catches the words “disappointment” and “failure”. 

Parson lowers his head, but not before the camera catches his face crumple. Even with his face buried in his arms against the boards, his shoulders shake as a sob racks his body. One of their vets skates back to the bench and wraps an arm around his shoulders. He pulls Parson closer, blocking the view. The camera cuts away. 

Alexei turns the TV off.

* * *

The first time Alexei meets Kent Parson, he is a player for the Providence Falconers in the National Hockey League. It’s one of the only things he knows how to say in English, and he never gets sick of saying it.

They’re at their first away game on the west coast, and Alexei is ecstatic to see the other side of the country. They arrive for morning skate, and Alexei notices Marty lingering towards the back. 

“What’s wrong, Marty?”

“I think I left my hat on the bus,” he frowns. “I’ve got to talk to Coach though. Do you mind running back and grabbing it for me?”

Alexei is never one to turn down a friend in need, and he wants to prove himself a good rookie, so he jogs back to the bus and turns it inside out searching.

“ _Sorry, Marty,_ ” he mutters in Russian. “ _Maybe lucky hat is not so lucky._ ”

He hurries back to catch up with the others, but he must make a wrong turn because it’s been 15 minutes and he still hasn’t found the visitor’s locker room. He brings up Marty’s number and resigns himself to the chirps for needing someone to come find him when he hears footsteps.

“Sup, man. You lost?”

Tater finds himself face to face with Kent Parson. He flushes at being caught.

“Yes,” he grins bashfully. “I’m getting separated from team.”

“No problem, man.” Parson claps a hand on his back. He’s at least six inches shorter, and can’t weigh more than 180 pounds, but Alexei shakes like a leaf. Parson steers him in the other direction. “I keep telling them we need some signs up in here, but they never listen.”

Parson rolls his eyes, and Alexei notices they’re a soft brown, unlike the icy blue they were in the playoffs. It all feels surreal, being walked through the Aces' practice arena by their star player.

“I’m Kent, by the way.” 

Alexei nods, unsure how to respond. What is he supposed to say to that? _“Yes, I know. You’re very famous. I watched you cry on television.”_

Parson glances at him curiously. “You’re Mashkov, right?”

Alexei’s eyes widen in surprise. “Yes,” he stutters out. “Can call me Alexei.” A voice in the back of Alexei’s mind is screaming. _Kent Parson knows who you are!!!_

“Cool. I saw your goal against the Leafs. Not bad.”

_Kent Parson thinks your hockey is not bad!!!_

Apparently he’s doing enough to draw attention, and he’s so happy about it that he’s going into shock. It’s the only explanation for why his entire English vocabulary is failing, and why he’s straight up ignoring the Aces' captain. Either way, if Parson thinks it’s rude, he doesn’t mention it. He’s probably used to people being speechless around him. 

“Well, this is you.” 

Alexei hadn’t even noticed they stopped walking. “Thank you.” His smile feels awkward.

“Don’t mention it. Good luck tonight — you’ll need it.” Parson winks, and before Alexei can respond, he’s breezed down the hallway.

“Tater! Where the fuck have you been, man?” Marty pops his head out the door. 

“Was talking to Kent Parson.”

The locker room breaks out into cries of “Traitor!” and “The _enemy?!”_.

Marty drags him down for a noogie, and Alexei cries out.

“I’m getting lost!” He defends himself, laughing as Marty drags him inside.

That night, Parson bumps into him between plays and smirks. “Get lost again, Mashkov? Does your coach know you’re out here?”

Alexei checks him a little harder on his way to the bench. “Baby captain chirps like baby too.”

Parson’s laugh rings clear across the ice, and Marty pinches Alexei’s cheek when he gets back to the bench.

“Look, Thirdy,” he coos. “The kid’s making friends.”

Alexei isn’t even mad when Parson cuts past the both of them to score.

* * *

He only sees Parson from afar during the all-star weekend. They’re at the skills competition, and Alexei just ranked second place in the hardest shot event. They’re setting up for the next event, and he sees Parson line up with the other players competing for fastest-skater.

They save Parson for last because everyone knows he’s going to win, and when he steps onto the ice, the crowd bursts into a choir of booing. Alexei’s been heckled before, and he can’t imagine it feels good to skate in an arena full of people who hate your guts, but Parson just smirks. 

His posture doesn’t give it away, but Alexei watches closely as Parson looks off into the stands. His brows pinch slightly, the only hint that he’s been affected. Alexei follows his gaze to a little girl sitting not far from the glass. Her small body is almost completely hidden by the sign she holds, which has a picture of Parson in the penalty box and the words “I’M TELLING MOM” spelled across the top. She is visibly upset, and the older woman beside her runs a hand through her hair comfortingly.

 _His sister, then,_ Alexei thinks.

The buzzer rings, and Parson winks at the camera before taking off, stealing first place in a flash.

* * *

The last place Alexei expects to run into Kent Parson is Moscow. He’s back in Russia for the offseason, and he’s visiting for Anton Chekov’s cup day. He wants to support his national teammate, but refuses to get within ten feet of the cup.

“Superstitious much?”

Alexei blinks dumbly. He’s a little drunk, but definitely not drunk enough to be hallucinating the Aces' captain.

“ _Why are you here_?” he blurts before realizing how rude it sounds.

Parson just grins. “You know you’re speaking Russian, right?”

“What Kent Parson doing in Russia?” He amends.

“Here to support Chex, of course.” He must see the surprise on Alexei’s face because he shrugs and says, “Chex and I go way back. We played in the Q together.”

“You are good friend, fly all way to Russia for party.”

“I figured it was worth it. I’ve heard you throw some crazy parties here,” he jokes.

Alexei nods sagely. “Yes. Throw best parties.”

“I’ll drink to that.” He takes the glass right out of Alexei’s hand and takes a sip, grimacing. “God, what is that? Gasoline?”

Alexei just snorts and takes it back. “I’m make drink, yes? Sweet drink for baby captain’s baby taste buds.”

“You’re only one year older than me,” Kent protests. He watches Alexei putter around behind the bar. “Put something fruity in it,” he orders. “I like those crazy red cherries.”

Alexei’s chirp dies in his throat because Kent is glancing up at him through his lashes. His eyes are green. Alexei thinks he’d put an entire jar of cherries in it if Kent asked him like that.

It is then, he realizes, that maybe Kent Parson makes him nervous for reasons Alexei knows he shouldn’t.

* * *

Alexei doesn’t talk to Kent for a few years after that. It’s not intentional. They just haven’t crossed paths, but he would be lying if he said he wasn’t a little relieved.

He’s a player in the NHL from Russia. Being found out for being attracted to a man, let alone Kent Parson, was a risk he couldn’t take. The infatuation is fleeting, anyway. The longer Alexei plays in the league, the more the stardom wears off, and Kent becomes just another guy to beat on the ice.

Kent wins the Stanley Cup in 2013, and again in 2014. Alexei fights desperately with the Falconers to stay up in the standings. He wonders if this is how it felt for Kent all these years, painstakingly repairing a crumbling empire, brick by brick.

In 2015, the Falconers sign Jack Zimmermann. The media goes crazy. Everyone wants to know more about Zimmermann, the son of a legend who fell from grace, and Kent Parson’s former teammate. Jack clams up whenever it gets mentioned, so Alexei doesn’t pry.

The Aces have always had some dirty players — nearly every team in the league does, to be honest. Kent plays fearlessly, but never recklessly, except for tonight. He’s making riskier plays left and right. He never plays like this, never plays like he’s desperate, because he’s too good to ever need to. Maybe that’s why Alexei gets so angry when Kent loses control and rushes the Falconers’ net. He acts on instinct, dragging Kent up by his jersey and cursing at him. _“Are you stupid?”_ He wants to shout. _“You can play better than everyone here, but you want to play like this?”_

His teammates drag him away, and the goal stands.

He makes the mistake of watching the post game clip that night. Even with his gear on the ice, Kent is noticeably shorter than the other guys, and without it he looks even smaller. His eyes are wide and brown this time, slightly dazed like he’s not fully present.

It reminds Alexei of a hotel room in Providence and watching Kent Parson’s heart break. He goes to sleep with a pit of guilt in his stomach.

* * *

Alexei is a Stanley Cup Champion. It still feels unreal.

The months following were a flurry. The media rush was unlike anything Alexei has ever experienced before. Not only did they win the Falconers’ first cup, but Jack made NHL history by coming out as the first openly gay NHL player.

The buzz calmed down after a few months, but with the arrival of the new season, the Falconers are a hot topic again. They’ve beat the Aces on home ice tonight, and Alexei decides to celebrate by calling in an order at his favorite late night diner. He can deal with the nutritionist’s wrath later.

He pulls into the parking lot, which is empty save for one other car. It’s nearing midnight, so he’s not expecting any other patrons, but he stops short when he gets close enough to peek inside.

Two occupants are tucked into a booth in the back corner. It’s Jack and Kent. Alexei stills and watches them speak.

Kent says something angrily, and Jack looks away. When he doesn’t respond, Kent asks something again, looking defeated. He runs a hand through his messy hair, and takes a deep breath. His eyes are closed, but he says something short, and Jack stands up to leave. Kent doesn’t watch him walk away.

Jack looks at Alexei in shock when he walks out the door. “Tater? What are you doing here?”

Alexei ignores his question. “Zimmboni,” he swallows. “You are making Kent Parson cry?”

Jack glances back shiftily and sighs. “It’s complicated, Tater. Maybe you should let him be, yeah? Head on home.” Jack pats his arm and drives off.

Kent doesn’t look up at the door jingling when Alexei comes in.

The waitress, who recognizes him, smiles. “Hi, hon. Here’s your order.”

He smiles distractedly when she hands over the paper bag. He watches Kent in the corner, with his face buried in his arms. To any passerby, it would look like he’s just asleep.

Jack said to let him be, but an old memory pops into his head. It’s his dad, helping him practice for his pee-wee team. Alexei falls, and his dad swoops him up and sets him back on his feet. _“Help someone when you see them fall, Alyosha,”_ he says. _“Even if they’re on the other team.”_

The memory makes him smile as he approaches. He sets his milkshake on the table in front of Kent.

“Milkshake make everything better.”

Kent jumps up. His face is slightly flushed.

“Mashkov?” His voice cracks. He looks around, confused. “What are you doing here?”

“Is favorite diner,” Alexei says and sits down across from him. He pushes the cup closer. “Drink. Is strawberry. Fruity, yes?”

Kent quirks a grin. “You remembered. No cherries though,” he jokes, but takes a tentative sip.

Alexei shrugs and waves the waitress over.

“What are you doing?”

Alexei ignores him.

“Do you boys need something?”

“Yes, can have cherries, please?” Kent’s eyes widen.

“Dude, I was joking—”

“Like on ice cream. Crazy red cherries.”

The waitress smiles knowingly. “One bowl of cherries coming up.”

Kent kicks him under the table. “I can’t believe you did that.”

“You complain, ‘no cherries’!”

Kent rolls his eyes, but doesn’t mention it again. They sit quietly, Alexei eating his burger and Kent drinking the shake. After the waitress places a small bowl of cherries on the table, Alexei breaks the silence.

“Why you cry over Zimmboni?”

Kent chokes mid-sip. “He lets you call him that?” He coughs out. “It’s nothing, really. It’s just…It’s just that I’m tired, y’know? Zimms used to be my best friend, and now it’s like we’re never speaking the same language. And then he decides to say fuck it and kiss his boyfriend at the playoffs.”

“And you are having problem with that?”

“ _Just_ a bit, yeah,” bites out sarcastically.

Alexei stiffens. He knows how people in the league can be, but Kent never struck him as that type of person. He stands to leave.

“I’m thinking this is mistake,” he grits out, but Kent grabs his arm.

“Wait — no, not like _that_!” He laughs humorlessly. “I definitely don’t have a problem with him liking dudes. I’m just pissed that he didn’t even warn me. The media is already talking about how he won a cup in his rookie year when I didn’t, and now they’re gonna be poking around in my personal business too.”

“Because rumors in Q?”

Kent avoids his gaze. “Not exactly rumors,” he mutters.

Oh. The voice in Alexei’s head is screaming again. _Kent Parson is gay!!! Kent Parson is the most beautiful person you’ve ever seen, and he likes men!!!_

Alexei sits back down.

“If anyone finds out...I could lose everything. They’d strip my captaincy. I’d never get signed again, and I’d lose everything. What would I even be without hockey? I’ve never been to college, and I’ve got, like, zero job experience. Fuck—”

“Kent,” Alexei cuts him off. “Is okay. I’m not sharing secret. Thank you for telling me.”

Kent exhales shakily. “I’m just so fucking scared, man. All the time.”

“Is okay. You’re not alone, yes? Not only person be scared.”

Kent blinks at him owlishly. “Oh,” he stutters. “I mean, yes. Not alone. And I won’t tell anyone either. About you.”

Alexei smiles at the unflappable Kent Parson fumbling his way through a sentence. “I know. That’s why I’m telling you! Now, come. Is late so I will drive back to hotel.” He tosses some bills onto the table and ushers Kent out into his car.

The drive is silent, and Kent only gives him a quiet thanks when Alexei drops him off around the corner from his hotel. His smile is small, but it’s the most open Alexei has ever seen his face.

He watches as Kent’s figure gets smaller down the sidewalk before thinking, _to hell with it_. He throws on the emergency lights and gets out to chase after Kent.

* * *

The first time Alexei kisses Kent, his eyes are green. They’re warm and bright, and they flutter shut as he pulls Alexei closer.

Alexei tightens his grip around Kent’s waist. There are many parts of Kent Parson that make him so beautiful, extraordinary, and captivating. There’s so many pieces that they threaten to overflow from his small body. It’s okay, though, Alexei thinks when he pulls Kent closer. He’ll be there to help hold them all together.


End file.
